polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Punisher
Punisher − fikcyjna postać, bohater komiksów wydawanych przez Marvel Comics, doczekał się trzech filmów fabularnych i jednej gry komputerowej będącej adaptacjami komiksu. Historia Twórcą postaci był scenarzysta Gerry Conway oraz rysownicy John Romita Sr. i Ross Andru. Nazwę postaci Punisher (z ang – karzący, wymierzający karę) wymyślił Stan Lee – twórca najsłynniejszych bohaterów Marvela takich jak Spider-Man, Hulk, czy X-Men. Po raz pierwszy postać Punishera pojawiła się w 129. zeszycie serii The Amazing Spider-Man z 1974 roku. Punisher jest też nieoficjalnym symbolem sil specjalnych Navi Seal.Po raz pierwszy postać pojawiła się w albumie komiksowym o przygodach Spider-Mana, ale wkrótce przygody Punishera zaczęto publikować w osobnych, poświęconych tylko jemu, albumach. Inne postacie, superbohaterowie tzw. Uniwersum Marvela, nieustannie próbują powstrzymać jego działania. Okrucieństwo i chęć mordu Punishera uczyniły go antybohaterem głównego nurtu amerykańskiego komiksu, a historie z jego udziałem publikowano w miesięcznikach The Punisher War Journal, The Punisher War Zone i The Punisher Armory. Wydano również kilka specjalnych edycji albumów przeznaczonych także dla dzieci, w których postać ta została przedstawiona w sposób humorystyczny. Obecnie (2011) wydawane są dwie niezależne serie o Punisherze, w tym jedna w ramach przeznaczonego dla dorosłych czytelników imprintu MAX. Punisher pojawił się w paru odcinkach serialu animowanego Spider-Man. W odcinkach Mściciel (Enter the Punisher) i Pojedynek myśliwych (Duel the Hunters) Frank postanawia uporać się z problemem tajemniczetgo wampira nękającego Nowy Jork. W wyniku pomyłki jego celem staje się Spider-Man, który miał wówczas problemy z mutacją tzn. przemienił się w gigantycznego pająka. Gdy orientuje się, iż popełnił błąd, wraz z Kravenem Myśliwym pomagają wrócić Człowiekowi-Pająkowi do jego poprzedniej postaci. Pojawia się też w odcinku Powrót Zielonego Goblina (The Return of Green Goblin), gdzie pomaga Spider-Manowi w walce z nowym Zielonym Goblinem. Punisher pojawia się również w serialu X-Men w odcinku Dni nowej przeszłości (Days of future past), ale jedynie jako postać zdobiąca okładkę gry komputerowej. Z kolei w odcinku Modżowizja (Mojovision) jeden z robotów walczących z X-Men przemienia się w postać przypominającą Punishera. Ostatnio Punisher pojawił się gościnnie w Avengers: Zjednoczeni w odcinku Planeta Doktora Dooma (Planet Doom). Charakterystyka postaci Przyznaniu Punisherowi statusu superbohatera lub antybohatera jest skomplikowane. Jednoznaczne przydzielenie mu jednej z tych kategorii zależy od poglądów oceniającego. Tytułowy Punisher to Frank Castle, były żołnierz Marines, weteran z Wietnamu, który jako jedyny przeżył masakrę swojej rodziny podczas pikniku w nowojorskim Central Parku. Przypadkowo, Frank z żoną i dziećmi stali się świadkami egzekucji informatora przeprowadzonej przez mafię. Przestępcy chcąc pozbyć się świadków zastrzelili całą rodziną Franka, a także, jak sądzili, jego samego. Po odzyskaniu świadomości i powtórnej próbie zamordowania go w szpitalu przez zabójców mafii Frank przeistacza się w Punishera, mściciela pragnącego wziąć prawo we własne ręce i wymierzyć sprawiedliwość zabójcom swojej rodziny. Punisher ściga także gangsterów, którzy nie zadarli z nim bezpośrednio. Nie widzi sensu w oddawaniu ich w ręce policji, bo stać ich na drogich adwokatów lub mają znajomości na górze. Zabili i zrobią to znowu po wyjściu z aresztu i tak w kółko. Punisher twierdzi, że musi wyręczać niewydajny system. Więc jest prokuratorem, sędzią i katem w jednym. Jako że nie doszło do procesów owych gangsterów, w świetle prawa Punisher jest mordercą. On uważa to za wyższą konieczność. Nabyte w Wietnamie umiejętności posługiwania się różnymi rodzajami broni, walki wręcz i cichego przenikania na teren wroga, porwania, tortury, wymuszenia i inne formy przemocy to metody działania Punishera. Sam jest odporny na ból, co udowadnia m.in. w sekwencji tortur, dokonywanych na nim przez Lady Tanakę, w filmie z 1989 roku. Charakterystyczny czarny strój z białą czaszką na piersi był znakiem rozpoznawczym mściciela. Jako że w przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów Punisher zabija swoich przeciwników, popada w konflikt z innym bohaterem ze świata Marvela, Daredevilem. Fikcyjna biografia Frank Castle urodził się jako dziecko sycylijskich emigrantów. W młodości kształcił się na księdza pod okiem ojca Angusa McFee. Ale ostatecznie zrezygnował, bo nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Bóg pozawala na istnienie zła na świecie. W przeciwieństwie do nauk kościelnych uważał, że przebaczenie nie może istnieć oddzielnie od kary. Castle wstąpił do Piechoty Morskiej i po rocznym szkoleniu został wysłany do Wietnamu. Spędził tam cztery lata. W czasie służby otrzymał odznaczenia Brązowej i Srebrnej Gwiazdy za męstwo i odwagę – dop. Idanow, a także czterokrotnie został odznaczony Purpurowym Sercem przyznawane za rany odniesione w boju – dop. symulant Idanow. Frank poślubił swoją ukochaną Marię. Niedługo później kobieta zaszła w ciążę. Frank wrócił do Wietnamu na drugą turę. Prowadził tam trzecią drużynę Piechoty Morskiej, która poniosła znaczne straty nieświadomie broniąc dostawy narkotyków (należącej do mężczyzny, który w końcu przyjął przydomek Sniper). Następnie Frank trafił do Oddziałów Specjalnych, gdzie pracował z DeSade, Spookiem i "Ice" Philpsem. Podczas przepustki w trakcie odbywania trzeciej tury Frank wrócił do domu. W tym czasie Maria zaszła w ciążę z Frankiem juniorem. Ostatnie dni w Wietnamie Castle spędził dowodząc plutonem w bazie Valley Forge. Podczas trwania służby zaczął słyszeć uwodzicielski głos namawiający go do przemocy. W ostatnim dniu przeżył, jako jedyny, zmasowany atak wroga na bazę. Podczas walki zgodził się na warunki stawiane przez tajemniczy głos - będzie przez całe życie mógł zabijać i walczyć. Po powrocie okazało się, że ceną za to jest jego rodzina. Frank zapomniał, iż kiedykolwiek zgadzał się na taki układ. Podczas czwartej, ostatniej tury Frank działał już jako członek Zielonych Beretów. Następnie po powrocie do domu poświęcił się swojej rodzinie. Kolejne lata spędził jako instruktor oddziałów specjalnych w Nowym Jorku. Niestety szczęście rodziny Castle nie trwało długo. Frank miał zostać uhonorowany prezydenckim odznaczeniem. Rodzina przed jego wylotem do stolicy postanowiła urządzić sobie piknik w parku. Piknik, którego Castle nie zapomni do końca życia. Skomplikowana seria wydarzeń zainicjowała tragedię Franka. Pracownik ambasady San Lorezno, Hector Montoya, sprzedawał narkotyki, aby wesprzeć antykomunistyczny ruch wolnościowy w Santo Angelo. Amerykański bankier Forrest Hunt kupił narkotyki Montoi dla przestępczej rodziny Costa. Jednak Hunt chciał wygryźć Hectora z umowy. Ten dowiedział się o tym i zamienił dostawę, podstawiając fałszywe narkotyki i wysłał je przez Hunta do rodziny Costa. Brunon Costa odkrył, że narkotyki są fałszywe i wydał rozkaz zabicia Hunta. Wziął czterech swoich ludzi, Luisa Allegre, Byrona Hanningana, Kolsky'iego i Skinnera, i zaciągnęli Hunta w odludne miejsce w Central Parku. Tam brutalnie go zamordowali, podcinając mu gardło i nadgarstki. Po tych zdarzeniach Castle przeszedł przemianę i porzucił swoje prawdziwe JA, przyjmując pseudonim Punisher wypowiadając wojnę przestępczości. Walka ze złem jest sensem jego istnienia. Głosu Punisherowi użyczyło trzech aktorów; [[Robert Tondera] w pierwszym dubbingu serialu animowanego Spider-man z 1994 roku, Jacek Mikołajczak w drugim dubbingu tego serialu oraz Piotr Bąk w serialu Avengers: Zjednoczeni. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * Punisher w Marvel Wikia Kategoria:Postacie fikcyjne